


Сложности тайм-менеджмента

by WTFAdelaideProductions2018



Series: WTF Adelaide Productions 2018 | тексты G—PG-13 [3]
Category: Extreme Ghostbusters (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAdelaideProductions2018/pseuds/WTFAdelaideProductions2018





	Сложности тайм-менеджмента

Эдуардо напряжённо смотрел в экран ноутбука. Экран ноутбука смотрел на него чистым листом ворда в ответ. 

Эссе по литературе нужно было сдавать завтра. Ну, как завтра, то «завтра», которое наступило примерно полчаса — а, нет, уже час назад. 

Эдуардо был совершенно, ну просто совершенно не виноват в том, что не смог сесть за эссе раньше. В перерывах между парами, ловлей призраков и попытками выспаться времени совершенно не оставалось. Ладно, не то, чтобы ну совсем совершенно не оставалось, но, чёрт возьми, Эдуардо заслуживал небольшой перерыв на поход в кино на «совершенно-точно-не-свидание» с Гарреттом. 

К сожалению, с профессором да-плевать-как-его-зовут оправдания «я не успел выполнить задание, потому что, ну, знаете, мир спасал!» не прокатят, поэтому Эдуардо было просто необходимо за оставшиеся девять часов успеть написать это чёртово эссе.

— А впрочем, похуй, — решил Эдуардо и завалился спать.


End file.
